


Finally

by Leilabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, shirtless!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilabeth/pseuds/Leilabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally happening... Also posted on ff.net under same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Because for some reason I wanted to write a Destiel fic… it's all centered around one specific part that popped into my head for some reason and it's been bugging the crap out of me… I just know it'll end up short… and probably terrible…Imma add a beginning purely so it doesn't jump right in and end up making like zero sense what so ever… So anyway y'all know the drill… please kindly Read and Review but please keep in mind this my first slash story ever. Like I've never even written an original guy/guy story… so please be nice and keep that in mind!

Dean was just walking out of the bathroom after his shower, a towel draped around his hips when the flutter of wings sounded and Castiel appeared inches from his face.

"Damn it, Cas! We've talked about this!" Dean said, motioning with his hand for the angel to back up.

"My apologies, Dean," he said to the hunter as he backed up a few feet. His eyes drifted down to Dean's bare chest for a few seconds before snapping back up to meet green eyes. It was wrong; he was an Angel of the Lord!

"So, uh," Dean started but then green eyes met sapphire blue and whatever words were supposed to come out of his mouth went straight to hell… The hunter found himself caressing the angel's cheek with his thumb before he even realized what was happening.

"Dean…" Castiel managed to say in a much softer tone than usual. Dean's eyes widened and he quickly turned away, his ears beginning to burn scarlet as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"C-Cas.. I… I'm sorry… for-forget that even happened," Dean stuttered. "I don't know what came over me." He finished as he turned around to find the angel much closer, causing him to jump slightly. Their lips were mere inches apart and Castiel's lips crushed against the other man's.

Dean gaped slightly at the sudden contact before snaking his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him closer. Castiel's hands found Dean's hair, his fingers grasping the short dirty blonde locks. The kiss deepened, their tongues tangling together.

They pulled apart when breathing became a must, but their faces still stayed close together. Their eyes locked.

"I love you," they mumbled in unison against each other's lips. They were about to lock lips once again when the door swung open to reveal Sam.

"Uh, guys?" He asked and they flew apart. Castiel looked down at the floor, obviously embarrassed while Dean did the same and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed and the two looked up, shocked, not expecting that response. "What?" Sam asked. "It's about time you two stopped with the eye fucking and finally got together!" Dean just grabbed his duffle and hurried back into the bathroom while Castiel disappeared with a flutter of wings. Sam just set the diner food he had gone to get on the small table and chuckled to himself.

Dean emerged from the bathroom and was about to grab his food when his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling he had received a text. He took out his phone and opened it to see it was from Cas.

'I will see you later, Dean.' It read and Dean smiled before sending a reply and putting his phone back in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify something in case it isn't obvious. The line that's like its wrong because he's an angel isn't like "omg much yaoi so sin" I meant it like angels aren't supposed to like feel things.


End file.
